The Awakening
by rod1232
Summary: Gielinor is broken, and a world of corruption and greed has become a cruel reality. In the wake of the God's leaving Runescape, the Humans thrive in total freedom where those with money rule them all. As all hope seems lost and wisdom fades, a miracle occurs from the most unexpected of places...
1. Chapter 1: Early Blood

Early Blood

Nobody ever questioned the world and its behavior in the modern day, and those who did would feel the release of death. People would collapse randomly in the streets as disease grew strife and illness spread. Houses were always burning, Gielnor was burning and the ashes left were the only memories and remained from a free land from the past. It was almost as if they had been awoken from a dream into the reality of nightmare, and each passing day gradually worsened. The cities had been corrupted and controlled in a way where power and greed took over the human mind. The past domination of Humans in the 4th age had inspired a revolution, and now everyone was afraid to give what they had away. Enemies were made upon eye contact, and socialization took place behind closed doors where those in charge wouldn't question or attack. The world was broken, and opportunities to fix it were truly gone in the mists of agony and despair.

Lumbridge was built in the 4th age alongside the stretching River Lum which ran from the South Ocean into the far northern corners of the Wilderness. Once a popular destination for holiday-goers, fishermen or even the local inhabitants, it was now slowly eroding away as the water levels sunk down. Smelling of stink and public waste, the river now strung a dark green colour to the world as individuals avoided it. Children were forced to play indoors, if that even had the opportunity, and the famous Lumbridge Castle loomed in the distance as a response. The town had been crippled by Duke Horacio, in his older age, as many questioned how he had managed to live for so many years. His face hadn't seen the light of the public in many months, and it was rumoured his death had occurred in recent times. Anyone who made it into the Castle was never seen again, and left to a mystery to the world as to their purpose and future.

The local town had shown hatred towards the Castle for several years due to its influx of money and revenue, and nothing in return. You still paid taxes despite the state of the world, anyone who evaded would die. You fought for survival, and with those of power and wealth so close by, murder was common. Each day a family would attempt to scale the cracked walls of Lumbridge Castle only to feel death through falling or a cannon ball to the chest. To many of the older generations, this behavior and rule was wrong and distasteful. However, to the newer generations this was a simple fact of life and a cold reality. The past world of Runescape and its freedom of adventurers and travel became fairytales and now the strongest would only survive. Inspiration wouldn't save you, and wisdom became a crime. But one ideal remained to those who had given hope, and a new reality was set to appear out of miracle. It came in the medium of a short dream…

_He would reach the end of the corridor and fail as the ceiling threatened to fall down. The walls, plastered with cracked tiling and bricks, trembled in fright as he screamed in fear and terror. Explosions set the world alight as fire melted into view from all around, torture and helplessness always led to death by not this time. Determined he clenched his fist and pounded on the one wall unmoved from the destruction around as finally it began to budge. As if mocking the assailant it flashed white and repaired itself as he pounded harder and called desperately for savior. This was not the way to die, and finally as if the world gave in at last, the wall broke into mere dust in front as he dived forwards into the white nothingness. A crimson symbol appeared in his view for a second before it vanished, circular and rigid. Gazing behind as he floated motionless, the world of fire vanished through a whisper as he gazed into nothing. There was nothing apart from the pounding of his heart. Calling out again for help and an explanation, a voice trembled into auditable view as it spoke…_

A smack to the face was enough to get Rod to fall out of his make-shift wooden bed as his back hit the cool stone floor. Wincing in pain he gazed up in candlelight to see silhouettes gazing down and saying various phrases of mockery and tease. Shaking his head, the world's volume seemed to crank up generously as he blinked the figures into view. Expectedly, the Thieves reappeared in his sight as Rod lashed out at them angrily knowing his dream had been shattered again. The same one he had dreamt for over a month now seemed to end at a critical time, and this time at the crack of dawn.

An individual approached offering a hand to help him up, his torn tee-shirt and ripped leather legs quivering in the slight breeze. Rod reached out only to grab nothing but air as the man pulled away laughing as he cackled: "This little guy still doesn't know any better! OI, Darren he's awake!"

Walking off laughing, Rod returned to his feet as he pushed his dark brown hair to one side as he stretched out his pained back. From the crowd of laughing Thieves still bickering about his loud wake up, Rod replied: "Get a grip you fools, don't you have something better to do?"

One placed his steaming mug on the table as he stood up smiling maliciously, he was much taller than Rod and was named simply "Legs" due to his lanky figure. He stared down as Rod refused to back away as he ignored instincts, the man spoke angrily: "Why should we be doin' something kiddo? It's your turn to get the food today."

Taking a deep breath, Rod nodded understanding and accepted his fate knowing that it was his week once again. He had grown up here in the Thieves Guild, an organisation created under complete subtlety in the central underground systems of Lumbridge. Of recent times, and with a world so unforgiving, they had become the only powerhouse to take on those who lived within the Castle of Lumbridge. They knew things the locals didn't, ways to get into the castle and the knowledge as to how to fight back and get particular items they wanted. Whether it was Gold Pieces or even a simple Air Rune, the Thieves would be able to get their hands on it.

Looking past Legs, Rod saw the leader of the group approach as his silvery grey hair glistened in the candlelight. The one window perched high on the ceiling showed that the sun was rising slowly, and the chance to steal food was growing quickly to a close. He was known as Darren Lightfinger, and he had built the Guild up from scratch during his younger age. Now he delegated tasks and shared his experience and knowledge to the "young-bloods" of the group, and Rod was ready for his lecture. Wiping sleep from his eyes he bent down and picked up a small rucksack from underneath his bed.

Darren approached, his black cape cloaked around him as he spoke softly: "These people rely on you today for food, Rod. Your age makes you no different, you be successful or we all die. Understand?"

Rod nodded steadily as he replied: "I'll get it done, Darren."

Looking down at his rucksack Rod looked at his small Mithril Dagger, shining blue as he attached it around his waist in the holster. It was his most valuable possession, and made of a material so rare and strong that he knew it had to be protected. The days of Rune, Adamant and Mithril were growing short and those who had them were instantly stronger and praised. Stealing the Mithril Dagger years ago had been his most successful theft, and since he had struggled to achieve much at all as he went days without food and water. Survival had come naturally to him as his body adapted to the circumstances he had lived in his whole life, and he knew nothing different.

Shifting his dagger to one side he found his usual stack of runes, the only remaining resources of popular use in the world. Ever since Runecrafting had become mastered by those in the nearby Draynor Wizard Tower, Runes were easy to access and purchase. They were found nearly everywhere, scattered due to how many people owned. However, the lack of knowledge gave people little use for them. The art of Magic had decreased majorly and those with power were only able to learn from the best, whilst the others had to dwindle with basic and elementary spells born into the human body. Rod looked at his Air and Mind Runes, their symbols scratched into the hard but light Rune Essence as he took another deep breath and closed the bag.

Pushing several other menacing Thieves out of the way he waded through the darkness as candles flickered in the distance. Ignoring Darren, who stared directly towards him, Rod reached the ladder feeling the pressure already sinking in on him. He had no idea why they all had something against him, as if he was being hunted down and challenged consistently. But the reality was, they took him in as a baby when nobody else did and brought him up. Darren had barely been around, but for some reason they gave him a chance to live whilst others died. Rod would always be grateful, but for how long would he be allowed to stay until the day of departure came?

Slamming the heavy trap door towards the ground, the sun was already crackling on the horizon as the day grew young. The sky above was still littered with stars as Rod bent down and crept towards the main road, lit with torches and candles, as the Lumbridge Castle struck down ahead. It was the largest monument in the city nowadays, with the forest to the West completely burnt down to pure ash; you could not miss the castle. Rod had always wondered why the locals hadn't together stormed the castle, and he knew there wasn't many inside, but yet they had enough to command each of the growing number of cannons from the wall.

Ignoring the flicker of the torches, Rod snuck behind the once booming General Store as its sign creaked in the gulf of wind. Bending under the windows to remove his shadow from view he finally reached the smoldering remains of what once was the Lumbridge Fishing Shop. The roof had collapsed completely, only a small amount of the rubble had been removed leaving dangerous beams and splinters pointing into the air. Strategically, these buildings were developed adjacent to the tower, and made an entrance obvious. Rod ran through the plan in his mind once again as he found the stationed ladder under the rubble. He would have to climb over, taking the ladder with him and find the second trap door into the Kitchen Cellar.

The hardest part was getting the ladder over, as his lean body size and strength worked against him. The ladder had been used countless of times by thieves and had remained undetected by the Lumbridge Guard and Order, and Rod managed to distribute it equally. The sun rose faster as Rod moved swiftly, climbing each rung with speed and swiftness only a young teenager would have despite a lack of food. Reaching the top he gazed around at the vast amount of piled cannonballs as he lifted the ladder over, accidently smacking it against the cool brick once as he slowed down. He knew the first guard patrol wasn't for another hour, but any noise out of the ordinary would cause uproar. Tilting the ladder over the other side, he landed it quietly into a darkened bush below as he steadily made his way down.

Every time he breached the Lumbridge Castle walls, it was like entering a brand new world. The grass was greener than anything he had seen before, and there were water fountains at the front courtyard. These types of pleasantries were things he had never experienced in his life before, but yet he had to pull the distraction away from his mind. Blinking so his vision stayed in balance, he crept around the castle walls, ducking under windows once again as he saw the wooden trap door in the distance. Moving closer he reached into his rucksack and gathered a single Air Rune as he held it in the palm of his hand. Seeing the steel lock glimmering in the sunlight, he aimed carefully and whispered: "_Aeris Infirma!"_

The rune flashed brightly as he vanished to dust in Rod's hand, simultaneously firing a spell known as "Air Strike". The spell flashed white as Rod was pushed back from the blast, but the damage had been done and the steel lock was nothing more but fragments of metal. As Rod reached to open the trapdoor, he heard something sizzling from behind. Almost as if somebody had just lit a fire in his ear as the world seemed to get warmer around him. Turning to his left, Rod gasped in shock and dived to one side as the grass caught fire around him catching his arm as he beat it down whimpering in pain.

The sun had appeared above the castle wall, and with the ladder now obvious in the light, Rod had been caught almost immediately. His opponent's furious face appeared first as Rod noticed his Blue Robes, looking brand new and magical, flickering in the sun rays. Rod returned to his feet rubbing his burnt arm as he took a step back reaching for his Mithril Dagger.

"It's no use, Thief. You are weak compared to me." He spoke softly, as Rod noticed he was quite young sounding despite his height and body. "I recommend you give in, as I could kill you any second."

Rod raised another Air Rune from his bag as he replied: "I think you would be the one wanting to back down…Royalty never wins."

Rod quoted a statement he had seen and chanted numerous times in his upbringing, the chants and riots in Lumbridge had grown distasteful as money never returned to the village, but those who remained in the Castle itself. "Royalty Never Wins" was something they lived by, an increment of hope that they could win a battle of their own.

Both individuals charged up their Runes as Rod saw the boy had a Fire Rune burning in his palm, a much stronger spell, but it was a risk he was going to have to take. Rod cried: "_Aeris Infirma!"_

"_Ignis Infirma!"_

The red jolt of fire met Rod's mediocre Air Strike as he was blown back with the grass around him catching fire once again. He had never mastered Fire spells, and with the sort of power they had, those types of Runes were the hardest to gain. Rod staggered back to his feet as he drew his Mithrill Dagger from its holder, the blue shining brightly in the now morning sun. Running forward at pace as he avoided two more Fire Strikes from his opponent, he slashed out just as the boy dived backwards. The dagger made contact as it sliced the sleeve of his robe leaving a deep cut as blood appeared from within, Rod slashed again but this time missed completely.

The boy called: "You are going to die, Thief! _Ignis…Fulmen!"_

Rod had never heard of such a spell but his opponent revealed two Runes in his hands as Fire and Chaos symbols flashed to life. Rod called out painfully as his arm was set alight again forcing him to roll in the dirt desperately attempting to stop the burning from continuing. His Mithril Dagger dropped to the ground as Rod fell to his knees feeling weakened and defeated. The boy approached slowly as he held his bleeding arm, and aimed a kick towards Rod's face as he made contact. Rod coughed as blood trickled from the side of his face, his body feeling completely paralysed from the power of the spell just gone.

The boy bent down and spoke softly as he drew another Fire and Chaos Rune from his pocket: "All you have to do out there is die, don't you understand? This is a world of the wealthy…you are a sad excuse of life…"

He stood up continuing to talk about various prizes and achievements he owned as Rod's anger filled every inch of body he had. People out there fought for survival, and the Royalty took their lives for granted, it was time to make a stand. He had already failed his mission to get food, the Castle would be awake by now, but if there was one thing he could do…it was to defeat one of these so called "Powerful Ones."

Gathering the last remnants of his forgone strength, Rod lifted an Air Rune into the palm of his hand and yelled: "_Aeris Infirma!"_

Another Air Strike shot from his hand as the rune disintegrated, and the boy was taken by complete surprise. His mouth froze mid-sentence as the spell cracked one of his ribs, echoing around the castle walls as Rod distinctly heard voices from around the corner. Ignoring his eventual fate, Rod grabbed his Mithril Dagger from the charred ground and slashed downwards once again. This time he felt immediate contact as he pierced the chest of the fallen boy as blood spiraled in all directions, and Rod's anger finally had managed to climax into furiosity. Rage led his body onwards as he slashed again before heaving the bloody dagger away and kicking the boys motionless body on the ground.

Alarms seemed to be tripped as voices became louder and more frequent. Rod looked briefly at the fallen boy as he grabbed the remaining Runes from his pocket and ran towards the Lumbridge Castle Wall. The ladder was still there as he climbed each rung and jumped over the other side landing painfully on the ground as he cried in pain. His ankle twisted slightly as he shivered in the wake of his burnt arm before collapsing to one side next to the once Lumbridge General Store. Darkness took over his vision as he allowed himself to pass out his arms bloody with the Mithril Dagger falling out of his hands once again into the dark world…


	2. Chapter 2: A Royal Death

A Royal Death

Nobody could have prepared for what a single shade of red blood on a cold morning could have caused. Grass still charred and part of the castle wall glistening now in the morning sun, the body had immediately brought horror and despair from within. Guards had appeared on site mere seconds after the Thief had managed to scale the wall and disappear into the apparent abyss on the other side. The remaining inhabitants of the Lumbridge Castle never spoke about what the world was like out there, as living in the heavenly light seemed to addictive and taken for granted. It was now a world where the wealthy would dominate forever, but this act of treason struck fear into those who believed too much. First came the Lumbridge Guards as they each gasped in shock falling to their knees as soon the higher ranks of power were called from their comfortable bed chambers.

The boy was truly dead, the cuts too deep to be healed and no magic in the world would be able to bring him to take another breath. His mother pushed the crowd away as tears spiraled from her eyes, her expensive linen dressing robes now stained in mud and ashes from the still smoldering grass. She cried out: "Henry…not Henry! Who could have done this? EXPLAIN!"

Her final word echoed through the walls as the Cook and various Butlers peeked their heads out of windows trying to focus on their work despite the sight. Each of the Guards stepped backwards nervous and unsure how to answer as they all knew the truth had to eventually been told. They all missed their early patrols with Henry being along around the castle walls, and any excuse now of the boy being "old enough" or "ready to fight" would be flashed away before a dagger was drawn to their throats. The woman stood up, shaking as she looked away from her sons' body on the ground as she took a deep breath adjusting her robes before walking towards them all.

Each backed off slowly as she spat on the ground and muttered, her body trembling: "You all better explain…or you all will be sent to Dorgeshuun!"

Each Guard looked down terrified at the fact of being forced to live with Goblins, the green monsters that had terrorized Lumbridge for so many years. It only took a few seconds for one of the blue dressed individuals to finally look and speak stuttering in fear: "It was a Thief…we can track him down, we didn't think Henry needed help this morn-"

The guard was sent straight to the ground as his whole body froze, as his mouth spoke his final few words before the darkness took over. Crumpling to one side the other members gasped trying to remain professional as the Duke appeared from behind them all in his frail body. In a similar expensive dressing gown his hand was smoking from the Air Spell cast at the guard, his powers so experienced and powerful he didn't even need to mutter a word.

Another guard shuddered and bowed slowly: "Duke Horatio, sir."

The Duke ignored his petty blithering as he pushed them out of the way to gaze at his the dead body ahead. His wife shook her head as more tears appeared, but she would get no consoling today. Horatio ignored her completely as he bent down and examined the wound speaking softly, his voice crackling deeply: "Mithril Dagger…it is obvious to see. This was a purposeful murder…find the Thief."

He pointed at the smallest fragment of blue on the boy's body as raised it to the sunlight nodding. The Lumbridge Guards left the scene immediately, each eager to avoid any more conflict and pain. Each of them knew what had to be done, and the town would have to be searched once again for this apparent assailent. As they rounded the corner and left the Duke and his wife alone with the body of their offspring now attracting insects and various flies, he turned to her with no remorse in his face.

"Tell…the guards…whoever gives up the thief will get a share of supplies…I fear this person may have seen more than we thought."

His wife replied shaking her head: "It's impossible, the Thief didn't enter the Castle…he wouldn't have seen anything."

"We have to make sure…this is too important."

The sun seemed to forget to shine after that fateful day as the mindset of Lumbridge changed and those in power suddenly felt powerless. The outside world breached the bubble they lived in, and now a royal death was upon them. Were they really safe between the castle walls, when a single Thief was able to breach them with such ease and also lead to bloodshed? Horatio had to begin considering the future, but there was only one thing he had in mind, and that was the protection of something that meant beyond the world. A possession that empowered them regardless of situation, Gielinor would struggle, but he would succeed yet again. As medical doctors appeared on sight, Horatio put an arm over his wife's shuddering body, but no words of comfort came from his mouth as anger began to flicker in his heart…

…

Rain began to trickle down as the bleached white sky grew darker and more menacing. Torches and fires were instantly extinguished as many struggled to find shelter in their makeshift tents and sleeping bags. The entire infrastructure had been ruined over time, and many feared another attack would approach in the near future. Rod would never forget the last invasion that condemned Lumbridge to this broken state of disrepair, and it was memories that still filled dreams on several nights at a time. Whatever had happened in the past, it was a secret with the few who understood and who had survived so long in the circumstances. The bloodshot skies and the descending doom of Lesser Demons and other creatures from the dead marching into a village he loved was heartbreaking. Thousands died that day, but the Castle stood strong despite it all and forced the attack back as they fled in fear. One more invasion would be the end of such a historical town, and the attitude of many was now awaiting the inevitable. Death was always on the card here.

Rod had been on the run that morning as he instantly heard the Church bells ringing in panic and alarm, knowing he had done something dreadful. He couldn't remember the last time somebody was reported dead in the castle, but the ringing bells immediately told him something was different with his current kill. He hadn't felt the cold splutter of blood from an opponent many times in his life, but each time seemed to get surprisingly more instinctive. This was a world where you had to kill to survival, and where the strongest would unfortunately win over wisdom. If there was something the Thieves Guild had taught him, it was how Rod had to be stronger than the next person to make it out of hell in one piece. Shaking his head, Rod ran the now crowding streets of panicking habitants avoiding the downpour of rain.

His Mithril Dagger was still stained with blood as it seemed to mysteriously stick to the blade despite the rain water. Taking a deep breath, he opened the trapdoor he had left only an hour or so before and jumped down to the cold stone floor below. Closing it behind with a rope hanging down, he walked slowly through the candlelight, avoiding the various traps for intruders. Reaching the door heavy oak door he heard the laughter and talking behind it as he kicked it open violently to the immediate silence of the group of thieves. They all turned their heads towards Rod glancing and snickering at his soaking wet appearance, but the positivity disappeared into sadness as they saw the empty rucksack slung over his shoulder.

Darren Lightfinger appeared from the shadows, his mouth a slight frown as he muttered: "Explain yourself!"

Rod put his dagger on a nearby table as he threw the empty bag to one side replying: "I got caught by a boy once I was over the Castle Walls. He used magic I have never seen before, and I stood no chance."

He might as well just be honest, the Thieves would have tortured it out of him regardless of whatever lie he came up with. Darren nodded, his eyes turning towards the blood stained dagger as he continued: "You killed…this boy, did you?"

"Yes. He is dead."

Looking at his Dagger, Rod immediately placed it back into its holster around his waist at the other Thieves began whispering to each other excitedly. Glancing around confused, Darren took strides forward with a slight smile appearing on his face. He chuckled and brandished a short Iron Sword from its holder as he called: "You know, they are after you. Those people in the Castle, and Rod…we could use the benefits for turning you in."

Taking a cautionary step backwards, Rod drew an Air Rune from his pocket once again as the full amount of members in the Thieves Guild looked towards him, licking their lips and drawing various weapons that hung from the walls. From Maces to Two-Handed Longswords, Rod was completely outnumbered and magic would not be a solution. His mind became completely torn, even though this was a place of hell, it still had that inch of safety about it, a place he could return to, but now the world had shifted again and in such a short time. The Guards would be already searching from him, and Lumbridge lacked places to hide, but he surely couldn't stay here.

Darren swung his sword as Rod dived backwards through the door as he nearly activated one of the traps, the tripwire bending slightly at his heel of his ripped leather boots. He looked up at them all approaching as Rod yelled: "_Aeris Infirma!_"

The Air Strike appeared from the palm of his hand as Darren was smacked backwards, his sword falling to the ground with a clatter. Before anyone could react, Rod had already turned and ran, avoiding the traps with ease as the group behind were forced to go slowly. Being smaller gave him that agile advantage, and he knew that at this particular moment, he had to get back outside and work out what to do from there. The Thieves behind called his name angrily as some of the traps exploded into life behind as firecrackers and various explosive devices sent fumes into the air. Rod avoided the recurring noise and chaos as he reached the ladder he had climbed down only minutes before as he scampered up and dived through the trap door as the drizzle of rain appeared.

He took a deep breath of fresh air before he slammed the trapdoor shut as smoke appeared from below as more traps exploded into life. Without taking another look at the place he once called a home, Rod threw the remaining runes he had into his pockets before running northwards as the charred fences of the Lumbridge farmland appeared in sight. The fog was growing thicker from the oncoming rain, but the Church bell still seemed to ring loudly in the distance. He would be found if he remained in town, but there wasn't many places to go in the world nowadays.

Slowing his pace down as tiredness set into his body, he gazed downwards from on top of the farmland hills to see Lumbridge smoldering and lifeless. Sinking to his knees he tried to visualize where he was in comparison to nearing locations. Draynor Village lay to the West and Varrock to the North, but each journey would take at least a day to reach, especially on foot. In addition, he was critically unarmed with only a handful of Air Runes, and some Chaos Runes he couldn't use for anything. A Mithril Dagger would hardly win a duel, and with Goblins scattered around the world without anyone controlling or forcing them, the wild had become a dangerous place. You would always hear tales of the Wilderness to the North, a vast land where nothing was able to grow and a place so humid only the fiercest of creatures and adventurers would survive. It now had spread across Gielinor going much more Southwards as it crept between towns and cities leaving the place as a desolate wasteland. Draynor Village would be his best option for a chance of safety and a few days peace to clear his mind.

Picking himself back up to his feet, Rod made a quick detour through the large farmland as his boots sank into the muddy grounds. Nothing had grown here for several years, and the images he had seen in his childhood of Lumbridge being beautiful was almost a laughable dream. The fog dampened as the rain began to cease revealing an overcast sky up above with Rod jumping through broken fences as something seemed to bite him in the air. He felt the wind become cold and staggered as his movements slowed, and to his horror the temperatures seemed to mildly drop quickly. With the wind now picking up he gazed around for an explanation as the air grew thicker, and Rod began to cough violently as he was forced to stop.

Sinking back to his knees as mud crept up his already soaking wet clothes, Rod gazed through the fog reappearing in front of him rapidly. The sound of the world exploded into life around him as he screamed out in pain. What on earth had just happened? Covering his ears to avoid the screeching, Rod instantly saw the looming threat of death approaching. The sky had grown bloodshot above him as he fell backwards with old dreams sparking into his mind already. This was almost like a re-run of what he remembered as a child; the noise, the image and the feeling of inevitable death.

The marching appeared through the fog as fire and explosions appeared above him. Rod cowered down as he took refuge behind a small rock wall separating the farmlands. Glancing over the top into the far distance, he saw demons, and many of them. Lesser Demons. The ferocious and deadly creatures were known as the minions of Zamorak, and the now Lord Alvaro. The man who had single handedly gone from owning a small factory in Ardougne, to the most powerful man in Runescape. His knowledge and wisdom had allowed him to learn skills and magic no other could even consider, and he built an army to protect him and his growing family across the world. Lord Alvaro was who ordered the attack on Lumbridge originally, but why did he choose to come back now out of all times?

In panic, Rod turned and ran back the direction he came knowing his route had been blocked off completely. It was an army, he had seen it and Lumbridge would surely fall. Rain appeared drowning out the sound of marching in the fog as he could still hear the screeching and grunting various creatures of hell behind. Lumbridge was very close by, and he wondered if even Draynor Village survived this attack, but what was their purpose? Why attack Lumbridge now, and why so particularly? Rod couldn't even remotely think of something valuable apart from the various gold within the Lumbridge Castle Walls, but there had to be something more for such a large army to be here.

Racing, his feet muddy and clothes beginning to cling onto him due to the soaking rain from above. The fog parted in his sight as Lumbridge appeared, looking completely unaware and to Rod's horror a large crowd of people seemed to be gathered in the centre of the road. Running down from the hill, he let fear grip his heart as he waved his arms calling desperately out to them. A few weary faces turned around towards his voice as he continued to yell pointing at the hills behind him where the steady red cloud of abyss was slowly appearing in the fog. More heads turned as weariness turned to horror and shock as children began to scream and families retreated backwards.

Rod soon noticed they were gathered around a single Lumbridge Guard whose face, too, had dropped in horror at the marching army through the fog. Only silhouetted now, the group split instantly as Lumbridge Church Bell rang harder than ever before. The guard turned and ran towards the Castle dropping various items on the ground as Rod followed him. The best chance of survival would be the castle, but even the hardened walls couldn't take over a hundred Lesser Demons trying to knock it through. The Swamps to the South were too poisonous to and Al Kharid was too much of a trek to reach in the circumstances. Reaching the large Lumbridge Castle Oak Doors, Rod dived in behind the guard as people ran in all directions gathering their possessions and attempting to leave the city.

As the Oak Doors remained open, the guard continued to run as Rod got lost in the crowd trying to get inside the walls. Pushing and tugging chaos was now at peak with the rain not helping the situation. Rod called out in pain as somebody trod on his foot and lashed out at the crowd, his fist making connection with a random individual who fell to the ground. Diving over him, Rod finally reached the Oak doors before they slammed shut as more screams impaled the morning sky. Sinking to his knees, Rod looked up to see the red already heating up the world around him. Was this to be the end?

Crawling forwards already tired and feeling death around the corner, Rod reached the empty courtyard of the Lumbridge Castle hearing the marching cry of the oncoming army. Closing his eyes his body seemed to accept defeat as he trembled forwards. Struggling, he regained balance and returned to his feet to gaze at the sheer horror around. There was no wind, no breeze and the air grew thick.

And then the Lumbridge Wall collapsed…


End file.
